


only love

by forcerecons



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcerecons/pseuds/forcerecons
Summary: dele comforts eric after the loss to chelsea





	only love

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and sweet because i’m sad about tonight’s game and the state of our team, and i really hope these boys are looking after each other

“can i come back to yours?” dele says, so quiet eric almost doesn’t hear it.

“um, if you want”

“okay”

“you don’t have to ask you know”

“okay, just didn’t know if you’d want me to”

“course i do, i always do” eric says, placing a hand on dele’s knee. 

dele grins.

“that was shit,” he sighs.

eric scoffs.

“oh no i don’t mean the boys..or you, i just mean- the whole thing”

“yeah, i know”

they stay quiet for the rest of the car ride back to eric’s.

when they get there, eric lets them in and they toe off their shoes once they get inside.

“you hungry?” eric says.

“yeah but- can it wait?”

“why?”

“i just-” dele starts, then sighs. He steps forward, takes eric’s hands and then kisses him.

eric hums in agreement but dele pulls away to say:

“i don’t want you to be sad”

“i’m alright del” eric smiles.

“let me make sure” dele says, letting go of one of eric’s hands and using the other to make sure eric follows him upstairs. “come on” he says, laying on eric’s bed and motioning for eric to follow.

eric obliges and dele rolls over so he’s half laying on him. He brings one hand up to cup the side of eric’s face and then kisses him softly.

eric melts into it like he always does. savouring how warm dele makes him. and dele enjoys feeling the warmth reach his cheeks.

“just wanna kiss you for a bit, okay?”

“yeah that works for me” eric says, mouth immediately seeking out dele’s again. he adjusts his arm underneath dele so he can place a hand on his back and settles for rubbing up and down, mimicking dele’s breathing.

dele starts kissing along eric’s jawline and sucking the patch of skin underneath his ear, which elicits a moan from eric that gets his blood pumping.

“you sure you only wanna kiss?” eric says.

“yeah” dele says, mouth returning to eric’s.

eric moans again, but it’s out of appreciation. so dele knows he’s good to keep going like this.

after, when they’ve just been laying there a while, eric says:

“dele?” as he starts tracing patterns on dele’s back.

“yeah?”

“lucas missed too, you’re not gonna go and kiss him to cheer him up, are you?”

dele laughs and eric feels the vibrations in his chest.

yeah things were a bit shit earlier, but they’re alright now.


End file.
